


Ridiculous

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge [9]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (books), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge, Book/TV Verse, Dinosaurs, F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Opposites Attract!AU, fydl 21 day darcy lewis crossover challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 of the FYDL 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge on Tumblr. </p><p>Prompt:  “There is no way this could possibly exist, and this book is totally unrealistic. I’ll let you continue to talk to me about it though, because it’s really cute how excited you get over dinosaurs.” Opposites Attract!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12: Friday, July 3rd 
> 
> “There is no way this could possibly exist, and this book is totally unrealistic. I’ll let you continue to talk to me about it though, because it’s really cute how excited you get over dinosaurs.” Opposites Attract!AU
> 
> Crossover: The Hitchhiker’s Guide To The Galaxy (Books) 
> 
> Pairing: Darcy/Arthur Dent 
> 
> Rating: T

  
  “That book is completely ridiculous, I hope you know.” Arthur leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. This new reality he found himself in had its up and downs; more downs than anything really if Arthur was honest. Which he tried to be most of his life, not that it ever got him anywhere. Still, the point he was trying to make was that… well he maybe didn’t really have a point beyond trying to have sex with the beautiful woman in the chair across from him, and at that moment he was doing a spectacular job of failing.

  “I know, it’s why I love it. Of course, if you actually look at my life it’s a bit ridiculous anyway.” Darcy shrugged off the comment. She had met Arthur about a month ago, and that event had been ridiculous in itself.

  Her and Jane had yet to leave London by that point, something about Jane wanting to get residual readings from the battle with the Emo-Death Elves. Darcy hadn’t really been listening at that point, too wrapped up in having survived ANOTHER alien attack. Really, it was getting a bit redundant by that point. Anyway, she had gone to grab herself a coffee and found Arthur, in a ratty robe, practically harassing the lady at the counter for a cup of tea.

  She wouldn’t say it was love at first sight, she wouldn’t even say it was like, but Darcy was so used to dealing with people seemingly out of their minds that she hadn’t even thought about it when she went to help. So now there they were, a month later, sitting inside of a Micky-D’s in New York.

  “I sometimes wonder if anyone’s life is anything but ridiculous.” Arthur inhaled another cheeseburger. He was pretty sure it wasn’t helping him when it came to getting Darcy in his bed, but he hadn’t thought he would ever taste one again. Oh, every system around the universe had their own version of a burger place, but Arthur had stopped going to them when he encountered what appeared to be a Earth cheeseburger… well it would have, had the thing not been crawling around on his plate and attacking his “chips.”

  “Oh you can be assured of it. Life is ridiculous, so ridiculous that it just turns on around to being predictably normal.” Darcy leaned over and stole a fry from the massive mountain of potato in front of Arthur. “Take this book for example, it is so ridiculous, so far out there that it would be insane to believe it. But life is so out there, so much so that once you spend a little time actually reading this you start to think; Of course! It is just the way the world works.”

  “I’m not sure if you understand, you’re not reading Fahrenheiht 451. I’m sorry Darcy, but dinosaurs with lasers is a bit too far fetched.” Arthur watched closely, expecting to have the book tossed at his head. Instead Darcy just shrugged and turned the page.

  “I think you might want to explain that to them then. Maybe you can convince them to ‘shove off’ before the Avengers are called in.” Darcy tipped her head towards the window, her eyes still on the pages of her book. As she said, it was all getting a bit redundant.

  Arthur stared wide-eyed out the window where several dinosaurs were rampaging the city, lasers strapped to their heads and arms. “It must be a Thursday. I’m sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought to do Ford, but then I realized that really him and Darcy are a little too alike, at least in my head. So here we are, awkward Arthur and a Darcy that is just so done with it all. This is of course NOT Ultron compliant. Anyway, this is of course the book or BBC series Arthur. I wasn’t impressed by the Disney version. I’ve been reading the books since I was 7, and really it was my first fandom. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
